User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out talk pages I am not sure how to properly set up a talk page for a forum such that the talk page will link back to the forum page. Can you give me a hint? 05:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :like that? 06:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (hint: "forum talk:" and titles must match) trivia I understand all this is going to be a headache, but I messed up. I do not look at pages that I have not actually played before (namely the DLC3 because of the video card problem we have talked about). I have quoted trivia policy on "call of honor" page. I should have just undid the edit because of previous trivia mention, but as I said, I do not actually read those pages. The previously mentioned trivia also does not follow policy!!!! Basically I look like a dumbass (although that is not unusual). Is there a group effort (like SSCC) to clean up all the trivia that was done pre-policy? Or is this a project that we should co-ordinate (we meaning you, since I am way to busy playing brink and such...) 09:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :the effort is stated on Project:Trivia policy. any/all unsourced trivia may be summarily removed. trivia not co-relevant to blands and source may go away as well. i look like a dumbass all the time, you get used to it taking a tenuous stand. 21:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ahh haahaa, I knew you would understand... Anyway, I am thinking of more like keeping the trivia and linking it if it is relevant, rather than just deleting it (as a general guidline). 03:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i see you are once again not reading the policies you are demanding. 09:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am mostly just teasing you :D I will put down my idea in the actual policy for you to undo if need be. 12:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Err... I mean here for you to mull over. LOL 5. All trivia missing the above should be aligned by linking to a source or forum. 6. All article trivia lacking any of the above may be undid or removed at any time where the summary indicates this policy. 12:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: gatekeeper I saw you put that on my profile page and I was just wondering what it is. Is it awarded for a certain number of edits or something? Auntarie 13:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :gatekeeper is an award for article maintenance yes. its also a reminder to myself if/when i need a rollbacker. 15:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) funny You might enjoy this. 03:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :the comments? 04:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The whole thing. I tried :P 05:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Its not my thing. My nephew watches it and i thought based on your comments you would find it humoruos. Though the dancing cat at the end did make me chuckle. 06:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :not so much. maybe its the constant dope reference getting in the way. seems like the guy just reloads clips and makes video comments instead of text. 06:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ray used to be funny, now he just repeats old jokes and is exploring animations to add to his videos.(which is ruining his videos besides the unnecessary text next to him) Sadly there are too many decent-looking guys with no brains. This makes Raz a sad panda. 01:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Raz thinks RWJ is attractive? He's a 6, at best. 16:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Circle of Duty: Seargeant I've gotten to the end of the Sgt. level 2 times now (with Brick) only to have a 1 or 2 guys stuck under the missle pods. I didn't have a problem with my Soldier or Hunter, but with Brick, I'm having a problem. Any suggestions other than Transfusion grenades and Eridian weapons. They are not working for me as suggested by others. Is this a random thing or if I come back another time I might lucky? Any help would be grealty appreciated. Hollefeuer 01:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Hollefeuer :this is a well-known game glitch, hollefeuer. the last baddie or three had a little too much Glug and have gone blind, or some such. the only known way to defeat them is to spam transfusion grenades or use eridian weapons with ricochet. 01:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, sometimes transfusion does not work. Once I was a bit underleveled when I played it and one guy was stuck at the bottom. Friend and I chucked 18 transfusion grenades down in quick succession, and it was only doing 100-200 damage each, and could not kill him. I could regen nades using the scorpio turret, but it's very slow. I think he had a shield, so it would have replenished by the time we got 18 grenades again. After a few tries with nades and other explosives, we gave up and restarted the round. It was okay the next time. You just have to keep trying, unfortunately. Logisim 04:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) extraneous text There is extraneous text on the Help page: . Can you take care of the extraneous text (I cannot)? While you are at it, it should be a forum page for PS3. Please do follow up on the new users talk page. Thank you. 09:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PC & PS3 Online Play Hello Doc, I am new to borderlands and am quite addicted. Is there a way for PC users and PS3 users to play together online? I am a PC user, but have friends that play PS3. Thanks, EndoMus 20:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :no, there is no cross platform gameplay. see:Forum:Muster by System. 23:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hellfire page Is the Hellfire page protected? I was attempting to add the Stat. modifier link to the mechanics section and could not. If you could add it or unlock the page so that i may, it would be nice. 06:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hellfire is on a time out period. i have rigged the link for you. thanx again for your support. 10:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I am most likely misunderstanding but, you changed the Tsunami page not the Hellfire page. Or would you like me to change all the links in that manner. If so i am more than willing. 17:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :no, just trying to edit while brain dead. i had thought you were already relinking the articles already done. i do not know why you are using external links (instead of internal links ([[blah) but it isnt braking anything. 21:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) All i did was copy/paste text from previously linked pages. Dont know if that had something to do with it. Thanks for the Hellfire page. 22:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Name Thank you :) Anything's better than the old one :P — [[User:Nex Undique|Undi]que 02:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Taking advantage of the offer..... Ello!!!!!!! Its McRedidyred. I looked at a messege you left me the other day, and I actually do need some help. I don't think it's too big to ask for, but I was wondering if you can get me the Meat Grinder, The Spy, or King Wee Wee's Super Booster. I've been trying to obtain all the boss/unique weapons but I hit a roadblock. I sold those weapons when I got them, and the bosses dont respawn. Please heeeelp!!!!!! I'm on Xbox 360. McRedidyred 01:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :try Forum:Item trading XBox 360. 05:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) or ask raz and/or veg (they are most active xboxers i know Were do I go just to ask questions about borderlands? Iv been using the communiy portal to ask all my questions but Im not sure if thats the right place? No ones given me heck for it, so can I just keep using that, or should I post somewhere else? If so could you leave a link to that page on my talk page so it would be easy for me to get there in the furture. Thanks.A LB Gamer 08:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :its a decent place to start but the common way to get answers is to start a forum. the most efficient way, regrettably, is to ask here on my talk page. enough users follow my page it is likely one will help you. i tend to archive my talk rather than move sections to forums (arguably though, i should). any sysop's or power user's talk page will do. 14:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing Blunders Hey Doc, Concerning the Steam Userbox edit you reversed. I didn't realize the change would be global. I was changing the alignment to match the GameSpy Userbox assuming it would only be changing my profile page. Oops, sorry about that. For the future, is there a standardized method to submit changes for things like formatting or layout, which would not be considered mistakes, just differences of opinion on aesthetics? Thanks,endoMus 14:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :please discuss changes to wide use templates on a forum or the template's talk page. to "customize" a UBX, copy template and paste it by hand (w/o any of the ) to your page. see my page for (innumerable) examples. 14:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd LOOOOOVE a minute's worth of your expertise..... I'll get straight to the point here, I'm new to the modding side of Borderlands. I'm 33, my 10 year old son was the one who told me about the whole thing. He was getting his ass whooped by everyone, so in efforts to help him, I downloaded the necessary programs and WillowTree and taught myself how to do all the modifications. HOWEVER, while I had no issues with the steps, or the processes of handling the saves and the flash drive, I have yet to successfully make a weapon that shows up, useable in my backpack at the start of a load. My level, my start point, my money, all successfully modded. I've searched high and low for tutorials and tips, but most that I have found really focus on the basics of WT. I need troubleshooting. The closest I've come was an invisible shotgun that said I needed to be a level 1,433,665 to use it. Needless to say, I'm not. I've even gotten a gun that my kid picked up online, and loaded it into WillowTree. I followed the exact same blueprint and manufactured it in WT, as opposed to copying it from the clipboard, and when I loaded it in the game, it said I had to be a level 134,332 to use it. I feel like maybe there are some rules I'm not abiding by maybe, or simply something I don't know as far as guidelines. Would you be able to help me in anyway? Email would be fantastic, I literally found you through searching for help, and joined wiki just to get a hold of you. But if we need to keep it on here I understand. In case, my email is {hidden}. I'm also on Yahoo Messenger, and Facebook if either of those help. I run a bar in Houston, so night time is when I'm busy trying to get rich. But I'll do what I can to accomodate any timeframe you'd be available for. Thanks fin advance. Jace Van Hoozer :# which system do you two play on? :# are you using WT or a hex editor? :## WT cannot handle hexedited items :# how OP do you need the weapons to be? :## see:The Red Stuff :# try mods recommended by the wiki. look for part chains like on my page above. :# i do not have yahoo on my raptr account. :## email will do fine. :: ::1. I play on 360. :: ::2. I'm using WT, I've seen mention by name of a "Hex Editor" but have no idea what that actually relates to, though I assume it's another route to go in efforts to build things. :: ::3. I don't know how OP they need to be, honestly at this point, I'm just trying to find out the flaws in my efforts up to now, so that I have the option to build from scratch as opposed to simply utilizing blueprints that I've found online. As lame as it makes me, my purpose is to play through the single player campaign with the creations, and allow my kid to make his own so that he can go play online if he wants. The one working gun I have that was given to my kid online is a Scorpio Combat rifle, and it's a 11x multipier I think, and he number that flashes alternately with that is something like 20,000 plus, maybe more. Anything I hit says it took away 9999 hp's. But when I dissected it in WT, and checked it out, it said the expectede damage was 0. Cue my confusion. :: ::4. Forgive me, but Wiki is new to me and is currentl reading like Japanese stereo instructions to a degree. Where would I find those recommended chains? :: ::5. Shoot me an email when you get a spare minute, no rush, and I'll copy and paste a few failed gun recipes for your parusal. {hidden} :: ::Thanks again for your time. Solving this problem would really make my kids day. {email sent} the scorpio is beyond me as stated in the email. it is a new and unique language, that i will grant you (: the part chains @ this link are similar to what you will get using gear calculator. and can be easily transferred to WT. mind the levels though as this loses something in the translation. most people find that adding a "twisted" to anything or making up powerful names for legendary items works well. 08:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Image Category Cleanup Hello Dr. F, I wanted to help with the wiki so I took on the most exciting task on your Bounty Board of Sorrow, the weapon pic category cleanup. It is now done except for a few problem images. These images are still listed in the "Images of weapons" cat, but I can't fix that because said category does not show up when the edit window is opened. Here are the files; *Commando_Class_Mod_happypal1.png *Commando_Class_Mod_happypal2.png *Cracked_Sash_happypal.png *Heavy_Gunner_Class_Mod_happypal_Damage.png *Heavy_Gunner_Class_Mod_happypal_Fire_Rate.png *Wee_Wee%27s_Super_Booster_happypal.png Hope's this helps. Later, endoMus 21:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :TYVM. nicely done. there is only one user who may rewrite that template and hes been notified. bravo zulu. 21:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) remove our join us pic from the whole page... and next time you want something... ask before you steal... AFC~Gagi2~ :sweetheart, unless you _are_ r. lee ermey or the founder of austrian-funclan i have naught to say to the likes of you. an actual xfire member would know how to contact me directly. gagi2 is an admin of austrian-funclan. image will be replaced as soon as a suitable substitute has been found seeing as gagi2 has no intention of paying mr ermey and i do not have an address or contact agent. 20:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Gate buff I have to do something while waiting for BL2s release :P 17:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your new processor. This is it. http://gear.ign.com/articles/119/1199751p1.html 12:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :missed it by, that much. 12:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) New Join Us pic I just noticed the new join us pic. You snuck in a MST3K pic. Pretty cool. Just thought id say that. 20:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :i had trouble explaining to the guy who made the previous pic that he may not copyright an image composited of ermey. gave up. ty4 up vote. 21:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I see. The Ermey pic was cool too. This one works just the same. 22:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC)